FENIX
by JUANIS
Summary: UNA VERSION MIA, SI PICCOLO MURIERAS... DEJEN REVIEWS


Cuando me entere no lo creí, cuando lo mire no quise creerlo.

Ahí yacía el amor de mi vida, delgado, pálido, consumiéndose por ese terrible mal, siendo humillado al usar una pijama y unos pañales como un recién nacido ¿Dónde quedó el guerrero arrogante y altanero que me robo mi corazón de amazona? ¿Dónde?

"¡Hola Majunia que gusto me da verte" ¡Dios a quien trato de engañar, el simple hecho de escuchar el ruido de los monitores que revisan sus signos vitales me llena de tanto dolor!

A un lado de él se encuentra Gohan, se ve tan cansado y triste de verlo así, sujeta su mano antes enorme e intimidante ahora convertida en solo huesos y piel. Al observar su rostro aun conserva su apostura, a pesar de sus ojeras marcadas y sus labios partidos por la falta de líquido.

En la cocina oigo a la madre de Gohan: ChiChi, quien prepara la comida y a la vez cuida de Flaute, el hijo de Majunia, el vivo retrato de su padre, pero este viviría feliz y con amor.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y toco la frente ardiendo y perlada de sudor de Majunia, con pesar veo que es cuestión de tiempo para que expire, al llegar vi que varios de sus amigos vinieron para despedirse de él, sus rostros denotaban tanta pena y yo no era capaz de calmar su angustia.

Vuelvo mis pensamientos a Majunia o Piccolo ¡Qué diablos importa el nombre! Yo lo amo a él sin importarme su pasado oscuro y desolador, yo solo quiero vivir con él y para él, pero ya es imposible.

Mi madre entra para ver si todo estaba bien, asiento en silencio y veo que entra ChiChi con un tazón lleno de hielo frappe ¿Así lo alimenta ahora? ¿Ahora es incapaz de beber agua sin que se ahogue?

"Luisa he convencido a ChiChi para que me acompañe con Gohan al centro comercial a comprarle cosas a Flaute, ¿Podrías por favor quedarte con Piccolo un momento?"

"Por supuesto" respondí sin apartarme de él, en eso escucho un gorjeo y levanto mi vista, es Flaute que luce adorable en un mameluco azul cielo y un babero rojo con un pollito amarillo bordado, su cabecita lleva un gorro rojo haciendo juego con unas botitas de estambre del mismo color todo el ajuar es un regalo que le hice, me levanto para cargarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ría feliz, después de convencer a ChiChi y a Gohan que todo estaría bien, veo por la ventana de la habitación como se alejan en la aeronave color verde (mi color preferido) a toda velocidad.

"¿Fer...nan...da?" Volteo rápidamente para encararme con sus penetrantes ojos negros, le sonrió a duras penas y me acerco a él para darle una cucharada de hielo frappe, cosa que él niega haciendo su rostro a un lado, coloco la cuchara en el tazón sobre el buró y acomodo sus almohadas para que se sintiera más cómodo.

Charlamos de cosas sin importancia por unos minutos, rememoramos las viejas batallas y preguntándonos que serían de todos aquellos que dejamos atrás y al final deseábamos que tuvieran una buena vida.

De pronto siento bochorno en la habitación ¡maldita menopausia prematura! Se suponía que las mutantes no tienen esto, ni siquiera las thunderianas pasan por ello.

Me dirijo a la ventana y la abro un poco para recibir la brisa fresca que toca mi piel empapada por el sudor.

"Cuídalo mucho, te lo encargo" musita quedamente, siento un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos arder por las lágrimas amenazando con correr por mis mejillas, aspiro profundamente y regreso con él a la cama, me siento a su izquierda y sabiendo que no pondría resistencia lo beso suavemente en los labios, me sorprendo al sentir que soy correspondida volviéndose el beso más y más apasionado tocando nuestras lenguas, al terminar el beso me separo sin saber que decir, pero por su mirada veo que lo paso mas que bien.

Le pregunto por Dende y encogiéndose levemente de hombros me indica que no lo sabe, por un minuto siento odiarlo porque no lo ayuda, pero inmediatamente recuerdo que Él no cura enfermedades, solo heridas.

Pienso en las Esferas del Dragón y también las maldigo al saber que no lo curarían y súbitamente aparece una idea en mi mente, tan descabellada que tiemblo de solo pensarla.

Ya lo he hecho antes, cientos de veces que he perdido la cuenta, conozco desde la manera más rapida hasta la que terminan suplicando por que acabe pronto, pero...

¿A ÉL? ¡No! ¡A ÉL NO! Pero... quizás sea lo mejor.

"¿Un penique...por tus pensamientos?" y vuelvo a la realidad lo miro y esta vez no le sonrío, lo nota y también su rostro cambia a preocupación "Majunia, yo no voy a cuidar a tu hijo... **Porque TÚ lo harás**

Sin darle tiempo a nada, coloco mi mano izquierda en su boca para evitar que grite, pero cuidando de no tapar su nariz para no asfixiarlo, sus ojos me miran llenos de terror y trata por todos los medios de liberarse pero está tan débil que sus manos no me hacen daño, elevo mi ki para cubrir el suyo; levanto mi mano derecha y la dejo caer como una saeta sobre su pecho, tan rápido que me sorprendo.

Veo sus ojos abrirse más y su cuerpo arquearse al sentir mi mano en sus entrañas para sacar con fuerza su corazón latente y cálido. Poco a poco va relajándose hasta que ya no respira, quito mi mano y veo que de su boca sale sangre que muchas veces limpie en las batallas, bajo poco a poco la mirada y veo en su pecho un horrendo agujero, las sabanas están empapadas de púrpura, toda una escena de cualquier película de terror.

Respirando ruidosamente trato de calmar mi llanto, ¡Si, lo hice! ¡LO MATE! Prefiero verlo así, antes de saberlo consumido por esta maldita leucemia incurable, trato de tranquilizarme y veo con horror que ha pasado una hora desde que todos se fueron, sin perder tiempo, tomo una sabana limpia del closet y lo levanto de la cama, dejando solo por mudo testigo la cama manchada con su sangre.

Llevarlo en brazos no es difícil, su cuerpo es tan delgado y frágil que fácilmente salgo de la casa y lo llevo a un árbol mientras saco de mi bolsillo una cápsula poi poi del que sale otra aeronave de hipersalto, cuando se esfumo todo el humo lo cargo de nuevo.

¡Siento un KI, maldita sea! ¡¿De quien es! Volteo rápidamente con él en mis brazos para encarar al extraño y veo que es Vegeta quien luce en estado de shock al ver semejante escena.

"¡¡SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE APARTATE DE MI CAMINO, DE LO CONTRARIO TU MUJER E HIJO LO PAGARAN!" Rujo fuera de mí, ya he llegado muy lejos y no me detendrá nadie ahora, Vegeta respira aceleradamente como si su cerebro tratara de razonar lo que ve, camino a la aeronave y coloco el cuerpo de Majunia en el asiento del copiloto, elevo mi ki un poco mas y le doy un izquierdazo a la mandíbula de Vegeta que lo lanza por varios metros destrozando una pared de la casa y lo dejo inconsciente.

Enciendo la aeronave y activo las coordenadas que me llevaran a mi destino...

A NUESTRO DESTINO

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Me elevo tan bruscamente que la nave protesta pero la ignoro, activo más rápido el acelerador y llego a la estratosfera en una cuarta parte del tiempo que debe hacerse, solo llego a relajarme un poco cuando ya empiezo a ver las constelaciones y los planetas distantes.

"No te preocupes cariño, muy pronto estarás bien" susurro al cuerpo sin vida, en ese momento me pregunto si no he enloquecido, tantas batallas, tantas desgracias en mi vida que quizá estoy distorsionado la realidad en mi mente, pero inmediatamente viene a mí el rostro hermoso de Flaute y reconsidero que lo que estoy haciendo esta bien.

Activo la velocidad orbital y tecleo las coordenadas hacia el planeta que debo llegar, trato de inventar una buena excusa para mi llegada pero nada es centrado ¿Qué les puedo decir: "Vengo de la Tierra con el cadáver de mi amado solo para cumplir una misión" ¡Claro! Apenas me verían y se lanzarían sobre mí para arrestarme y llevarse a Piccolo a alguna fosa común o a incinerarlo.

De pronto un gigante verde con 3 soles en su órbita me da la bienvenida, trago saliva y desacelero para no freírme por la atmósfera, poco a poco veo los valles y paisajes junto con sus poblados y habitantes, muchos salen de sus chozas para recibirme con alegría, pues no es la primera vez que vengo de visita.

Aterrizo y acomodo la sabana para que al bajar cargando a Majunia no resbale y deje ver tan horrendo espectáculo, aspiro otra bocanada de aire y me dispongo a salir con él en mis brazos.

"Saludos quisiera por favor hablar con el Gran Patriarca Muri" Digo lo mas serena posible, algunos nameks me miran extrañados pero conociéndome, obedecen mientras sigo afuera, miro alrededor y veo a algunos niños jugando con sus padres, a otros enseñándoles a plantar árboles de argisa y otros mas acarreando agua para sus necesidades mas básicas.

Por un breve tiempo aparece el Gran Patriarca Muri, ya es mas anciano pero no pierde su sonrisa bondadosa, al saludarme efusivamente se detiene viendo el bulto, como si leyera mi mente me hace pasar inmediatamente a su sala privada, ordena a algunos de sus sirvientes que no sea molestado mientras habla conmigo.

Al entrar a su sala, me dirijo hacia unos mullidos cojines color guinda de extraños bordados dorados para acostar a Piccolo, Muri sin decirme nada se sienta en la silla tras su escritorio, cruza sus manos y medita un poco, como si quisiera buscar las palabras correctas.

"Muri he venido para pedirle un deseo a Porunga" ¡Je! Como siempre hablo sin rodeos y directo, pero él ya esta acostumbrado, se lleva una mano al mentón para pensar "Por favor no me salga con la idiotez de que no traen a la vida a los muertos por enfermedad o causas naturales" murmuro.

"No lo haré, puesto que veo que TÚ lo mataste" ¡Dios que horribles palabras! Me hacen sentir peor de cómo me siento, pero guardando mis sentimientos lo encaro, no quiero perder mas tiempo.

Al pedirle la ubicación exacta de las esferas nameks saca un pergamino, extrañada le pregunto que es y me refiere que las esferas están en los 7 poblados dispersados por todo Nameksein pero hay que hacer algo más:

"Podrás revivir a Piccolo con las esferas, pero si lo haces lo revivirás enfermo y tu esfuerzo será inútil, pero hay alguna manera de contrarrestar la enfermedad" Lo miro ansiosa "¡¿Qué tengo que hacer!" Le pregunto a gritos y me entrega el pergamino, lo desenrollo y descubro que es un mapa.

Para que funcione, las esferas tienen que estar bañadas por la fundición de 7 tipos de cristales de distintos materiales, cada uno esta en varios puntos del planeta, y tienen que ser dos juegos y quizás solo encuentres uno de cada tipo y buscar el que falte, cuando encuentres el primero solo dispones de 3 horas para buscar los restantes y hacer que el deseo funcione.

Apenas me dice todo y salgo disparada a mi aeronave, lo enciendo y me dirijo lo más rápido posible a las montañas Grekión que están a 3 Km. de aquí.

Paso sobre un enorme lago color turquesa, voy tan rápido que las aguas se parten en dos en mi trayecto, el paisaje se ve como un borrón a mis lados y después de varios minutos veo el poblado.

Aterrizo y me dirijo al Patriarca Jero, le muestro mis saludos y le explico mi situación, llama a uno de sus súbditos para entregarme la esfera de 5 estrellas, con alegría la tomo y agradeciéndole subo de nuevo a mi vehículo y me dirijo al resto de los poblados.

Conseguir todas las Esferas del Dragón fue una tarea sencilla, pues sus guardianes al ver mi angustia y la razón de mi deseo me las entregan sin pensarlo dos veces, regreso al poblado de Muri para entregárselas, no quiero arriesgarme a perderlas y que todo haya sido en vano.

Súbitamente pienso en mi madre, ¡Pobre! Tal vez ya están en la casa Son y descubrieron todo, pero deben entender que no es un acto egoísta y solo espero que puedan perdonarme.

Abro el pergamino y veo los puntos donde están los cristales y calculo cuales son los más cercanos, después de hacer mis cuentas voy al Pantano de la Perdición, el que ningún namek se atreve a pisar.

¡Dios mío! ¡Qué lugar tan tétrico! Es tan oscuro y penetrante que me es difícil distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero tomando mi mochila con herramienta, una lámpara y una katana me adentro, mi aventura apenas comienza.

Voy cortando la maleza a diestra y siniestra, el fango es tan espeso que difícilmente puedo sacar mis botas para dar otro paso.

Al caminar unos metros diviso una cueva como boca de lobo, entro y veo con alegría que en su interior refulgen los cristales de ónix (llamados así por su dureza y color), con un pequeño zapapicos voy destruyendo la prisión de unos cristales de buen tamaño, los envuelvo con unos pañuelos con sumo cuidado y los guardo en la mochila, me levanto y salgo hacia el exterior.

¡¡¡FIIUU! Silbo aliviada esto fue fácil pero debo apresurarme porque ahora solo dispongo de 3 horas para buscar el resto, me dirijo hacia mi nave y la enciendo para alejarme.

Apenas va elevándose cuando veo con horror que algunas lianas cobran vida, acelerando para liberarme es inútil pues algunas me han atrapado y el resto de ellas cubre la aeronave por completo convirtiéndose en un capullo de maleza.

Sin perder la calma acelero con mas fuerza pero la maquina no responde, veo en la pantalla de energía que va consumiéndose rápidamente ¡Las malditas lianas están absorbiendo la energía! Por inercia o como si alguien me lo dictara apago la aeronave, viendo que las lianas dejan de presionar la aeronave pero sin soltarla.

Apretando los dientes de furia, trato de meditar cómo saldré de esta prisión, en eso escucho pasos ¡Alguien se aproxima! Tomo mi katana para encarar al extraño y veo como las lianas se van alejando rápidamente y veo una silueta enfrente de mí...

Estoy boquiabierta a lo que veo...es...es...¡¡¡UNA NAMEK! Y no estoy viendo visiones, veo su figura y es tan femenina salvo por su carencia de cabello.

Luce un vestido blanco largo tipo alter con sus hombros descubiertos, en sus brazos lleva unos brazaletes de caprichosos diseños, en su cabeza bajo sus antenas usa un aro dorado sin joyería, lleva también un báculo dorado con una especie de esmeralda en la cima, es muy hermosa pero intimidante, etérea y misteriosa.

Estoy muda por la impresión, sonriéndome hace un movimiento con su pequeña mano y la compuerta de mi aeronave se abre, me extiende su mano sonriéndome dulcemente, la tomo como hipnotizada, salgo de mi vehículo con mi preciada posesión y la sigo de nuevo a la cueva.

Al estar donde hice mi sustracción, levanta el báculo un poco y una pared de la cueva se abre con una luz cegadora por lo que con una mano me cubro, disipándose la luz la sigo nuevamente pasando por un corredor alumbrado por antorchas de un extraño fulgor azul, camino varios minutos y por fin llegamos a una enorme gruta que es tan grande que las paredes se alzan hasta el infinito y tienen grabados extraños símbolos, hay algunas columnas de casi mi tamaño y al mirar enfrente veo una extraña piedra labrada con otros símbolos.

Me duele terrible la cabeza pero estoy lo suficientemente lúcida para caminar hasta la piedra labrada, es lisa sin ningún rasguño o fisura, parece una especie de cama y veo con extrañeza que hay otros tipos de piedras ¡El resto de los Cristales!.

Giro para encarar a la extraña presencia y lo único que recibo por respuesta es un golpe tan fuerte que me lanza varios metros hasta caer pesadamente hacia una esquina. Palpo algo áspero y veo con sorpresa que son huesos de varios tipos, algunos formando miembros y otros rompiéndose de tan viejos, observo que todos son femeninos, algunos masculinos pero esos tienen marcas de laceraciones y golpes.

La extraña namek se acerca y me levanto en posición de guardia, me siento mareada, sin duda por el lazo hipnótico a lo que estaba expuesta hace unos minutos.

Toma una grotesca calavera y la mira por unos segundos sin perder su sonrisa y la tritura con sus manos convirtiéndola solo en pequeñísimos trozos, me mira y sin esperármelo me da una bofetada con su mano derecha que me hace caer al piso.

Riendo me levanta de los cabellos y me arrastra sin poder oponerme ¡Qué diablos me sucede! Me lleva de nuevo hacia la piedra labrada donde están todos los cristales, no lo había notado antes, pero ahora fulguran con una fuerza inaudita.

"Te preguntaras que significa todo esto ¿Cierto?" me habla burlona, apretando mis dientes asiento haciendo que ría maléficamente me dice que muy pronto lo sabré y me arroja de nuevo al suelo quedando enfrente de la piedra.

Veo ahora mejor los símbolos, ahí se muestran a varios nameks de los dos sexos, al principio parece que viven en armonía, después en el segundo renglón veo que pelean en distintos bandos, algunos se ven caídos y paso al siguiente símbolo que veo a algunos nameks en un tipo de asamblea como si estuvieran planeando algo.

Al siguiente grupo de símbolos se ve a un Patriarca que lleva en sus manos algo que fulgura haciendo que las femeninas sean llevadas a una especie de pozo sin fondo.

Tratando de comprender todo, la miro de nuevo y ahora ya no sonríe, veo tanta tristeza y pesar en su rostro, que me hace sentir mal.

"Durante cientos de años mis hermanas y yo hemos estado atrapadas en esta cueva, gracias a un conjuro que esos nameks realizaron y nadie puede salir de aquí... hasta ahora" y sonríe maquiavélicamente.

"Gracias por haber encontrado el ultimo cristal ¡Que ironía! Estando en nuestra prisión, al resto los obtuve gracias a la ayuda de otras mujeres y de algunos hombres que deseaban que volviéramos a la luz" dijo señalando los esqueletos y huesos.

"Cuando logre erradicar el hechizo, los espíritus de todas mis hermanas saldrán para matar a los nameks y nosotras seremos las dueñas de este planeta" Su risa resuena en toda la gruta.

No debo permitirlo, ellas los mataran sin importarle que los culpables murieron hace siglos, le comento ese punto para tratar de cambiar su perspectiva pero una corriente eléctrica recorriendo dolorosamente mi cuerpo me dice que no cambiara de opinión.

"¡TONTA! ¡Porque los defiendes, ellos son malignos!" Dice fuera de sí, veo que no tengo otra elección

Tomo mi katana y me lanzo sobre ella para atacar, me lanza una energy ball, la cual esquivo difícilmente y logro cortarla de su brazo izquierdo, grita de dolor y veo que sus ojos refulgen de odio hacia mí, me coloco en posición de ataque, ha pasado hora y media desde que tomé el cristal y nada ni nadie me detendrá en traer a Majunia a la vida.

"Veo en tu mente que quieres regresar a la vida a ese namek, dime ¿Él haría lo mismo por ti? ¡NO! ¡Para él sería más fácil dejarte morir y buscarse a otra!" Me grita sin dejar de dispararme su poder, voy corriendo y las ráfagas detrás de mí, paso por una de esas extrañas columnas y siento que explota detrás de mí y la escucho gritar, al voltear veo que en su interior había una namek, su sangre púrpura chorrea como una cascada desde su interior y su cuerpo esta completamente destrozado

"¡¡NOOO! ¡Mira lo que me obligaste a hacer!" y mas furiosa eleva su ki a grados inimaginables, trago saliva sin saber que hacer.

"Destruye su báculo, es su centro de energía" Oigo un susurro en mi mente, el báculo en su mano izquierda emite rayos dorados a diestra y siniestra pero sin dañar las columnas contenedoras del resto de las nameks ¿¡Como diablos voy a llegar hasta ella!

Los cristales están detrás de ella a su derecha y sobre éstos una especie de candil con velas color gris, cuya luz azulada hace ver más tétrico el lugar.

Aspirando fuertemente corro hacia ella, me lanza otro energy ball, lo esquivo pero no al siguiente, siento como mi cuerpo se lacera al contacto de su poder pero sin prestar atención tomo con ambas manos mi katana y lo incrusto en su abdomen haciéndola doblarse y soltar su báculo.

Caigo a un lado de ella, mi cuerpo tiembla de dolor y ella esta de rodillas tocándose con las manos su abdomen herido, sé que no le hice gran cosa, pero me da el tiempo suficiente para levantarme y colocarme detrás de ella.

Reuniendo mis fuerzas tomo el báculo para destruirlo, aun ella esta de rodillas, estoy decidida en darle el golpe final pero veo que en sus ojos hay lagrimas y sus sollozos son tan fuertes que me hacen dudar.

"¡Lo único que quiero es que ellas sean libres, no tienes idea de la pena tan grande que siento al verlas dormidas para siempre, ni siquiera tuvieron consideración con las niñas!" llora con tanto pesar.

Dejo el báculo en el suelo pero lejos de ella y la abrazo, su cuerpo tiembla al contacto con el mío y acaricio su suave cabeza tratando de consolarla, volteo un poco y veo los cristales ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos! Mi mente se divide en dejarla cumplir su deseo y cumplir el mío; Flaute merece a su padre y ella merece a sus hermanas vivas.

De pronto siento una hoja fría en mi interior, no noté que llevaba una daga y me ha herido en la espalda, el dolor es terrible y caigo en el suelo sin poder moverme, ella se levanta y toma su báculo y mi katana, se arrodilla de nuevo a un lado mío y con su sonrisa siniestra toma mi arma con ambas manos colocándola peligrosamente sobre mi pecho

"Sabes, hubiera sido agradable ser tu amiga, pero los prefieres a ellos, no sabes cuanto lo siento"

"Yo lo siento más" Aprieto un botón de mi brazalete haciendo estallar la pequeña bomba que incrusté en el báculo cuando lo tomé.

Grita de terror al ver la piedra del báculo hecha pedazos y desperdigada por el piso, el ambiente se enrarece y veo como se va formando una especie de agujero negro que va succionando todo.

Me levanto torpemente sintiendo la pérdida de mi sangre, recojo mi mochila y voy colocando los cristales con sumo cuidado, ella me golpea en la espalda y juntas caemos al piso, por la tremenda fuerza somos arrastradas como hojas al viento.

Por un milagro o por mi imaginación, siento que soy sujeta por algo inmaterial, tomo con fuerzas la mochila y la cubro con mi cuerpo a la vez que la namek se sujeta de mis piernas y atrás de ella el hoyo es más grande y poderoso, ya a succionado varias de las tumbas y otras rocas junto con la principal donde antes estaban los cristales.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, le doy una patada en el rostro y me suelta, en sus ojos hay tanto terror al ser atrapada al interior del hoyo "¡SOLO QUERIAMOS SER LIBRES!" alcanzo a escuchar antes de verla perderse y como por encanto el hoyo desaparece dejándome a mí y al resto de la gruta como simples escombros en la nada.

Por fin salgo de ese terrible lugar, me siento tan lastimada y débil, dando traspies y cayendo quien sabe cuantas veces llego a mi aeronave.

Respirando entrecortadamente tecleo las coordenadas del poblado del Gran Patriarca y enciendo el botón del piloto automático, dejo caer mi mano pesadamente y sonrío al sentir la nave rugiendo; hubiera sido el colmo de mi mala suerte el que no funcionara y tener que volar por mi propia cuenta sintiéndome tan mal.

En un tiempo que considere eterno por fin llego a mi destino, abro la compuerta y me dejo caer al suelo, varios nameks al verme herida me cargan y me llevan al aposento donde reposa Majunia, aun tengo en mis brazos la mochila con los cristales y no se los entrego a nadie.

Muri llega corriendo y me ve en un estado tan pésimo como el de Majunia, toma los cristales, coloca una mano en mi frente pero la retiro de mala gana, mi orgullo no me permite que los demás sientan lastima de mí.

Me levanto torpemente y doy algunos pasos pero un vómito me detiene, veo en el suelo mi sangre, ¡Me estoy desangrando! pero no me importa estoy tan cerca de mi cometido que esto lo considero tan insignificante.

¡Las Esferas! ¡Tan hermosas a la vista de quien las busca con ahínco! Las colocan dentro del caldero donde se han fundido los cristales, con un ademán de Muri, uno de los nameks con sus poderes las va sacando una a una y las lleva a un cojín color esmeralda, las han colocado en forma circular poniendo la de 7 estrellas en medio de sus hermanas.

Oigo a Muri invocar al Dragón Porunga en el idioma namek, veo el cielo ennegrecerse y las esferas brillar más poderosas que antes, me siento débil pero no dejo que esto me venza y en idioma namek (gracias a Majunia que me enseñó cuando éramos más jóvenes) le solicito mi deseo.

"¡Deseo que el namek que nombro Majunia resucite! ¡Pero lo quiero sano, fuerte, sin rastros de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba!" Grito tan fuerte para asegurarme que escuchó bien Porunga.

Por unos breves minutos se queda en silencio y me muerdo los labios desesperada

¡Quiero saber sí concedera mi deseo o no! ¡¿Acaso Muri me engaño! No veo que conceda el deseo pues me desvanezco, voy poco a poco sumiéndome en la negrura de la inconciencia, apenas logro escuchar algunos nameks que me llaman para que despierte pero no lo hago...

Despierto sobresaltada y descubro que estoy en la cama de un hospital, tengo una sonda en mi mano derecha donde una bolsa de suero me administra los medicamentos que requiero para mi recuperación, descubro que estoy en la Tierra al escuchar por el altavoz una voz femenina llamando a algún médico.

Alrededor de mi cuarto hay arreglos florales y globos con la leyenda "¡Alíviate Pronto!"

no hay nadie conmigo por lo que me levanto y al asegurarme que no me desmayaré, salgo de ahí.

Varias personas entre pacientes, familiares y personal médico caminan de un lado a otro metidos en sus asuntos, camino con mi bolsa de suero sosteniéndola con mi mano derecha y llego cerca de la sala de espera.

Ahí esta mi madre sentada en uno de los sofás ¡Pobre mamá! Esta durmiendo cobijada con un saco café y reconozco que es de mi papá por su enorme tamaño, a un lado están ChiChi y Gohan con Flaute durmiendo en su porta bebé tapado con una frazada celeste con patitos de distintos colores.

Pero no lo veo a Él ¿acaso Porunga no cumplió mi deseo? Siento una mano en mi hombro derecho y por el rabillo del ojo veo que es verde, feliz volteo pero mi sonrisa se desvanece al ver quien es.

"¡Que carita! ¡Lamento no ser quién esperabas!" bromea mi padre, la madura tortuga al ver mi reacción me abraza protectoramente y me dice que debo volver a mi habitación, obedezco y me acuesto en la cama, una enfermera entra para revisar mi salud.

Viendo que estoy mejorando me felicita y se retira, cuando sale volteo a la ventana para ver el paisaje

Siento un nudo en la garganta pero lo guardo dentro al escuchar que mi madre y los otros entran en la habitación

"¡Luisa! ¡Gracias a Jaga que estas bien, no tienes idea de la enorme preocupación en la que me tenías!" Habla mi madre a la vez que me abraza, me disculpo con ella y con Gohan y ChiChi por mi manera de actuar, más ellos lo hacen y veo que están felices de verme.

Flaute ha despertado y balbucea a la vez que juega con los móviles de su porta bebé, ya no puedo más y me llevo las manos al rostro para que no vean mi llanto, si se hubiera cumplido mi deseo, quien llevara ese porta bebé sería ÉL y no Gohan.

Mi madre y ChiChi me abrazan, las dos mujeres me consuelan como si fuera una niña pequeña despertando de una pesadilla, Gohan saca a Flaute del porta bebé y me deja cargarlo, con lágrimas corriendo a raudales por mis mejillas acerco su pequeña y suave mejilla a la mía ¡DIOS MIO PORQUE TIENE QUE CRECER ÉL SIN SU PADRE¡

Dos días pasaron y me dieron de alta, todos los amigos de Majunia están felices de verme y vienen a mi casa para verme, incluso Vegeta, me disculpo con él por haberlo golpeado, pero con su forma habitual de ser (me da la espalda con los brazos cruzados) me acepta la disculpa.

Casi no estoy sola, ya sea Gohan, o mi madre o ChiChi van a mi habitación para ver si necesito algo (Gohan y ChiChi se quedaron de visita pues según mi tío Raphael el ver a Flaute caería bien en mi estado emocional)

Todo el tiempo estoy con el bebé, le cambio los pañales, lo alimento y le muestro viejas fotografías en donde estoy con su padre y le cuento anécdotas que compartimos, no sé si me entiende pero espero que en alguna parte de su mente queden guardadas.

Una tarde me arreglo y a él tambien con un mameluco color menta con forma de perrito que hace resaltar su color esmeralda, posamos frente al espejo y fantaseo que YO soy su madre y que ÉL es el único recuerdo que me dejó su padre.

Bajo por la escalera y mis padres se sorprenden verme usar ese vestido blanco con un cinturón azul marino que raras veces me pongo, calzo unas zapatillas del mismo color del cinturón y mi cabello lo tengo sujeto por los lados con dos pequeños broches en forma de flores, mi cabello tan negro contrasta y cae como cascada hasta mi cintura.

Les sonrío por mi apariencia y les comento que es un lindo día para llevar a pasear a Flaute, cargo una pañalera con suficientes pañales, mamilas y una botella enorme de agua purificada.

Llego a un hermoso parque en el centro de Cd. Satán, y voy llevando en su carriola a Flaute quien ríe al ver las mariposas y las flores a su alrededor, la gente que pasa se detiene para acariciarlo y me felicitan por tan hermoso bebé, se los agradezco y sigo mi camino.

Después de un rato, me siento en una banca sombreada por un enorme roble, saco de la pañalera una mamila y la lleno de refrescante agua, checo si Flaute no esta sucio de su pañal y al ver que no, lo cargo y le doy la mamila para que beba.

Por unos minutos lo observo y él a mí, sus ojitos chispeantes me miran detenidamente como si quisiera grabarse mis rasgos y me sonríe aún con la mamila en su boquita, le sonrío y juntos mantenemos un lazo que nada ni nadie romperá.

Otro nudo en la garganta me llega, lo paso y veo el paisaje, varias familias comían o jugaban con sus hijos, algunos otros leían con ellos ¡Cuanto daría por que Majunia estuviera aquí!

"¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?" Al oír la voz tiemblo y mi respiración se vuelve rápida, volteo con cierta duda pensando si escuche bien o quizás mi débil mente me esta haciendo una broma.

Ahí estaba ÉL, tan apuesto como antaño, se veía tan saludable y fuerte como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo, de pie se ve como el inmenso roble que me da sombra, con la luz del sol que se cuela por su espesura hacen que la piel de él se vea facetada.

Me siento mareada al verlo con su típico Gi, el viento se eleva haciéndolo ver imponente al hondeo de su capa, su rostro sonríe y sus penetrantes ojos me atraviesan, dejándome inutilizada.

Me levanto de la banca con Flaute en brazos, al ver a su padre balbucea y ríe más feliz que nunca, Majunia baja la vista y con una enorme sonrisa me lo quita y lo abraza fuertemente, lo escucho suspirar largamente y cierra sus ojos aspirando el aroma de su hijo.

"Mi pequeña esperanza ¡No sabes como te he echado de menos, te amo tanto hijo mío!" Habla en su idioma, al escucharlo lágrimas escapan de mis ojos ¡Por fin están juntos y así estarán por muchos años! He cumplido mi misión y voy retirándome lentamente sin interrumpir aquel amor.

Pero una mano me detiene, volteando lo veo con su pequeño en brazos quien estira sus bracitos para que lo cargue, ¡No sé que me pasa! ¿Por qué lo dejo si estar con él es lo que he deseado por años?

"Sé que Tú y ChiChi tienen algo que ver y no quiero ser un obstáculo entre ustedes" Me suelto suavemente de su mano y doy unos 3 pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verlos "Que seas muy feliz Majunia".

Su rostro se vuelve serio y me toma de la cintura besándome apasionadamente, todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de nada y me dejo llevar por el momento, cuando nos separamos estoy sofocada y mis mejillas me arden, volteo y veo a Flaute tan sorprendido que me ve a mí y a su padre y como si lo comprendiera comienza a aplaudir y reír al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que tuvimos ChiChi y Yo fue hace mucho tiempo, fue hermoso, pero nos dimos cuenta que sólo era soledad lo que nos unía, NO AMOR" Habla con su voz de barítono "Además, Flaute necesita una madre y quien mejor que alguien que surco la mitad del universo con un cadáver a su lado ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas a este par de fastidiosos nameks?" Dice esto con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja, y ya no digo nada, me lanzo en sus brazos llenándolos a ambos de besos.

En 3 meses nos hemos unido en matrimonio en una sencilla ceremonia, luzco el vestido de novia de mi madre (creo que lo consideraba como un buen amuleto, pues mis padres se aman muchísimo), mi madre lleva a Flaute vestido con un pequeño smocking, al verlo reí pues luce adorable.

Mi hermana Ingrid viajó desde Thundera con Bengalí su esposo, y junto con nuestras 3 hermanas menores son mis damas de honor.

Nos mudamos los 3 en el Templo Sagrado por petición de Dende, pero decidimos tener un palacete independiente para no interrumpir su labor, ahí compartimos los primeros pasos de Flaute, adivinamos sus palabras y reímos juntos de sus travesuras y ocurrencias ¡POR FIN ERAMOS FELICES!

Dos años más tarde y gracias a los adelantos científicos de mi padre y mi tío Donatello doy a luz después de dos intentos fallidos a nuestra primera hija a la que llamamos Aelí que significa AVE FÉNIX en lengua namek, Majunia rió y lloró al mismo tiempo al verla por primera vez, heredó el 97 del ADN de su Padre y el resto solo fue para tener mi cabello negro y mis ojos verdes.

Al verla también lloré de felicidad y recordé mi aventura de hace tiempo, rece esperando el descanso eterno de mi desafortunada enemiga.

"¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?" Al escuchar esa profunda voz, levanto la vista de nuestra pequeña hija a la que estoy amamantando en la cama, él se sienta suavemente con Flaute en brazos quien se acerca a su pequeña hermana para darle un beso en la cabecita cubierta con un delicado gorrito de fino estambre rosa, yo también me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios con todo el amor que siento por mi pequeño hijo, Majunia sonríe y en sus ojos veo tanto anhelo y pienso en toda su soledad pasada y cuanto debió haber deseado que alguien lo amara de esa manera. Lo saco de sus pensamientos acariciando su hermoso rostro y lo llevo conmigo para besarlo en los labios, al acercarlo comprimimos a nuestros hijos quienes protestan, al separarnos los vemos y comenzamos a reír.

Tuvimos al año siguiente otra hija a la que llamamos Schecia "MARAVILLA" en namek, el espejo de su hermana mayor

Vimos a nuestros hijos crecer, vivir, reír juntos, dándoles todo el amor que sentíamos por ellos creciendo junto con ellos, preparándolos para batallas futuras aprendiendo de ellos y compartiendo nuestras experiencias JUNTOS.

Así pasaron 600 años, (debo agradecer por los genes longevos de mis padres) los cuales vimos a nuestros amigos y a su descendencia nacer, vivir y morir, a veces visitábamos la montaña Paoz y mostrábamos nuestros respetos a los restos de nuestros amigos, al final de nuestra vida, Majunia y yo decidimos vivir en esa casa para sentir un poco la presencia de nuestros amigos.

Y el día llego, Majunia y yo estábamos ya tan viejos que unas enfermeras robots nos atendían en todas nuestras necesidades, nos pasábamos los días charlando de nuestro pasado y de todo lo que compartimos, curiosamente jamás hablamos de algún "Y si hubiéramos..." "O tal vez debimos...", nunca nos arrepentimos de las acciones que hicimos quizás por el temor de que algún día perderíamos a alguno de nosotros, siempre

procurábamos estar de acuerdo en todo.

Yo fui la primera en partir, mi corazón y mi respiración fueron pausadamente deteniéndose, no había dolor, solo una hermosa paz, nuestros 4 hijos, sí, porque Dende también es NUESTRO HIJO, nos acompañaban junto con su descendencia, testigos y prueba de toda nuestra felicidad y de lo mucho que luche y luchamos para que ésta se lograra.

Majunia apretaba con lo que quedaba de su fuerza mi mano como si no quisiera que partiera, en nuestras manos tomadas teníamos nuestros anillos de matrimonio ahora gastados por el tiempo inmisericorde, pero él también poco a poco comenzó a sentir el sueño eterno y se abandonó a su dulce sopor.

Una luz me encegueció y pronto estaba en un enorme paisaje tan bello que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros; escuché una voz que me llamaba y al voltear a mi derecha era mi padre que con una sonrisa en los labios me daba la bienvenida con mi madre y mis hermanas. También vi a Gokú con su familia, a Vegeta, Krillin a todos, se veían saludables y fuertes como en sus mejores años... estaba en el Paraíso.

Yo también cambié, mi cuerpo se volvió fuerte y mi cabello cano ennegreció, junto a mí llegó Majunia quien lucía como cuando nos casamos, ahora estábamos todos juntos, por fin juntos...

Y POR LA ETERNIDAD


End file.
